Mudblood Girl
by Jenny Y
Summary: This is a songfic using Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi", with Hermione, Draco and Oliver.


A/N: Since I live in Sweden my English isn't very good, so please overlook all my spelling- and grammar mistakes. This is a songfic using Harry Potter and Avril Lavigne's "Sk8er Boi", because I love both of them. Avril rocks! =0) Hermione is the Mudblood girl, Draco is the pure blood and Oliver is the one who gets Hermione. Criticism  
  
Mudblood Girl  
  
She was a girl  
  
He was a boy  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
She was a Mudblood  
  
He was a pure blood  
  
What more can I say?  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who sat at the Slytherin table, and wished that he would look back. He saw her looking and snarled: "What are you goggling at Mudblood?" through the Great Hall. "Wishing you could be in Slytherin too, huh? Well, too bad for you that it's pure bloods only!" (A/N: I know Tom Riddle was in Slytherin too, but let's just say that he was a pure blood.)  
  
She wanted him  
  
He'd never tell secretly he wanted her as well  
  
But all of his friends stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with her dirty blood  
  
Draco saw how hurt Hermione had gotten and quickly turned his gaze away.  
  
"Oh, come one Draco, you can do much better than her," Marcus Flint said contemptuously. "She's just a stupid Gryffindor, who also happens to be a Mudblood. You have to think of your reputation, she'd just dirty it. Besides what would your Father say?" (A/N: I don't know if Draco usually hangs out with Marcus Flint, but I just thought that Crabbe and Goyle would be too stupid to say something like that.)  
  
Draco looked angrily at Marcus.  
  
"What on earth makes you think that I would like a Mudblood?" Draco snapped.  
  
She was a Mudblood girl  
  
He said se you later, girl  
  
She wasn't good enough for him  
  
He had a handsome face  
  
But his head was up in space  
  
He needed to come back down to earth  
  
Draco really liked Hermione, and didn't care about her being a Gryffindor, but the fact that she was Muggle-born still remained. What would people think if he started dating Hermione? He thought he'd better not find out. Marcus was right, he thought, I'm the most popular guy at Hogwarts and can get whomever I want.  
  
Five years from now  
  
He is at home  
  
Beating the house elfs he's all alone  
  
Gives the paper a look  
  
Guess who he sees?  
  
Mudblood girl promoting her new book  
  
He owls his friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Books for her to sign  
  
He tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the woman he turned down  
  
Draco felt miserable, even if he hadn't wanted it he'd become like his Father. When taking a break from punishing one of the house elfs, he glanced at The Daily Prophet. On the front page he saw Hermione smiling while she signed her new book. He couldn't believe it! Or actually, he could. She had, after all, been the best student in their year all throughout their years at Hogwarts. He owled Marcus and all the others to tell them, but they already knew. They had also bought her new book, and Draco went with them to Diagon Alley, where Hermione would sign her book. There he stood in the crowd and saw loads of witches and wizards who were waiting eagerly for her to sign their books. He even saw members from some of the old wizard families stand there, and don't seem to care about her being Muggle-born.  
  
She was a Mudblood girl  
  
He said see you later, girl  
  
She wasn't good enough for him  
  
Now she's a journalist  
  
On the bestseller's list  
  
Does your handsome face see what she's worth?  
  
She was a Mudblood girl  
  
He said see you later, girl  
  
She wasn't good enough for him  
  
Now she's a journalist  
  
On the bestseller's list  
  
Does your handsome face see what she's worth?  
  
Draco had just plucked up courage to swallow his pride, and go and tell Hermione how sorry he was for being such a coward and not daring to show his love for her before, when suddenly he saw Oliver Wood step forward from nowhere, and kiss her on the cheek. Draco saw her smile happily towards Oliver, and stiffened up.  
  
Sorry boy but you missed out  
  
Well, tough luck that girl's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
  
See how accepted that girl could be  
  
There is more than what's in your blood  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
Draco just stood there for a while and stared in front of him. He startled when someone tapped his shoulder, and turned around to see who it was. It was Oliver Wood.  
  
"You know, you had your chance Malfoy, but you didn't take it," Oliver said seriously. "She was really in love with you during your fifth year at Hogwarts, but you thought more about what was in her blood and what people would think, than the kind person she is."  
  
"Spare me your pity, Wood," Draco said and tried to keep his dignity, "I don't need it."  
  
She's just a girl  
  
And I'm just a boy  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
"I'm just telling the truth," Oliver said. "Anyway, it's too late now, Hermione got over you a long time ago."  
  
"Oliver!" they heard Hermione shout. "Are you coming? I've finished now."  
  
"Coming!" Oliver shouted back.  
  
Oliver quickly went to her side and helped her collect her things. They laughed and only had eyes for each other. Draco couldn't stand seeing them, so he walked away with his head bent down. How he wished that he hadn't been so stupid and listened to his Father and friends all the time...  
  
I'm with the Mudblood girl  
  
I said see you later, girl  
  
I don't care what's in your blood  
  
I'll be at the library  
  
Reading the book you wrote  
  
About a boy you used to know  
  
I'm with the Mudblood girl  
  
I said see you later, girl  
  
I don't care what's in your blood  
  
I'll be at the library  
  
Reading the book you wrote  
  
About a boy you used to know  
  
"Hey, Malfoy! Wait up!" Draco suddenly heard someone shout. He turned around to see who it was, and saw Oliver coming running towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco snapped.  
  
"Enjoy your reading," Oliver said and handed him a book.  
  
Draco looked at it and saw that it was Hermione's book.  
  
"Don't worry, it's signed," Oliver assured him, and with those words he left.  
  
Draco opened the book and looked at the dedication, which said: 'For my husband Oliver who has helped me through the hard times in my life, and someone I used to know at school, whom without, this book would never have been written.'  
  
A/N: This is my first songfic. Please review and let me know if you liked it or not. =0) 


End file.
